Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Mallery go to Anubis house
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: Sadie, Carter, Walt, and the newest addition to the crew Mallery host of Hathor go to Anubis house. Takes place in season 2. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys hurry were gonna be late" Mallery yelled. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Mallery jumped and turnd around. She saw it was only Walt."gods Walt you scared me" Mallery said calming down. Walt looked at her curiously. "Did you know that your curly brown hair becomes blond and wavy and that your gold eyes become sky blue all when your scared?" he asked. "Shut it I have my Hathor moments you have your Anubis moments" she replied. "Kay Hathor I surrender" Walt said. Mallery fell to her knees screaming just as Sadie and Carter came in. "Walt Stone what have you done" Carter questioned. "I called her Hathor okay" Walt said. Sadie and Carter looked at each other then back at Mallery. Sadie ran torwards her. She bent down and tried to calm Mallery. After about 10 minutes Sadie finally managed to calm Mallery down. They walked to the 21st nome in silence. Once they got there they took a portal to England. From there they drove to Anubis house. A girl walked up to them. "Hi I'm Nina are you new here?" the girl asked. "Yeah I'm Sadie Kane and that's Carter Kane, Walt Stone, and Mallery no last name so don't ask" Sadie said saving the rest from public embarrassment. "We'll I'm not the one to judge come on I'll lead you to Anubis house" Nina said. Sadie, Carter, and Mallery snickered at the name while Walt pouted. "Really Robert that's not cruel at all naming the house after me" Walt mumbled under his breathe. Thankfully Nina didn't hear the comment. When they walked through the doors a woman greeted them. "Hello Nina. Hello you must be Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Mallery the new students. I'm Trudy the house mum" the lady said. "Hello Trudy nice to meet you" Mallery replied.

**well thank you for reading this story love you all review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First for those sibuna fans there will be a new story for you! Me and StutterRutter are doing a story together its not out yet and I cant give you a release date but follow me and StutterRutter for more information. I would like to give a shout out to SevenPlaysSoftball I am helping her out and it is an amazing writing opportunity for me. I am sorry for not updating recently. All rights to nick and rick.**

"Come on now refreshments are in the common room **(living room for us Americans)** go on Nina I have to talk to the new kids" Trudy said. Nina left the room but decided to spy on them you know cause something didn't feel right about the kids. "Trudy nice coverup name Tetra it is nice to see you though" Mallery said after Nina left. "Mallery people spy like Nina Martin, Amber Millington, and Fabian Rutter I know all things no bother hiding" Sadie said. After Isis spoke through Sadie Mallery fell to her knees her hair slowly turning blond and wavy, her eyes misting over to a sky blue. Walt, Carter, and Trudy were in panic two girls godly forms kinda showing this was not good. Walt ran over to Sadie and kissed her passionately. Nina, Fabian, and Amber were standing in the doorway watching with wide eyes and open mouths. Trudy ran to Mallery and calmed her down. Sadie sighed everything was under control just the bad part that Sadie absolutely regretted. She walked up to the onlookers which was now the whole house. She accepted very little of Isis' presence and wiped all their memories. After that chaotic encounter they walked into the common room like nothing happened. "Nina and Amber; Mallery will be joining you in your room. Patricia, Mara, and Joy; Sadie will be joining you. Fabian and Mick; Carter will join you. Lastly Jerome and Alfie; Walt's staying with you." Trudy said. After dinner everyone went to bed. Walt was wide awake when he saw Alfie and Jerome leave. Walt being Walt followed them.

**Well there you go again it might be a while till I update you never know. Love y'all and thanks for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love you guys who are reading this. I have All Over Again out in the public you can read it on mine or StutterRutter's account. All rights to Nick and Rick. Sorry for the wait enjoy.**

As Walt carefully followed them he spotted Mallery following Patrica, Joy, and Mara. She spotted him and pointed to Carter and Sadie hiding in the shadows. He understood the message perfectly Carter and Sadie were also spying. Once they were in the attic Victor came out. There was some crashing and yelling once Victor caught them but that's not important. Sadie's necklace started glowing so did Carter's. Walt looked horrified so did Sadie and Carter. Their necklaces only glowed when a. they were fighting their host or b. the symbol was near by. Mallery noticed the glow. Sadie shook her head. "Symbol near by we made peace with our hosts" Carter said. We saw the house members running down the stairs but Nina wasn't with them. Victor went up to get her. After another crash they came down Victor holding a broken doll. The magicians shared a look silently agreeing. Once everyone was gone Carter's necklace stopped glowing but Sadie's didn't. They traveled up to the attic. "Okay Sadie and Carter call on Isis and Horus. Mallery get out you staff in case we need to battle an evil spirit" Walt told the others while grabbing his staff from the daunt. Everyone did what he said and soon Sadie was holding the cup. "The chosen one is near the Osirin coming protect them I will guide you later" Horus said through Carter. Mallery checked her phone. "It's 1am let's put the cup back where we found it and got to sleep" she said. They trudged to bed only to have their ba show them something very disturbing.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it review for (::) cookies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow two reviews cookies to those people **

**Guest: Why thank you I take pride on it (+5 ego points)**

**Marina3Eight: Really you think so? Oh sorry about that update thing four stories is a lot and schoolwork its just crazy**

**Again so so sorry for the wait but let's face it everyone no one is perfect when it comes to updating. All rights to the amazing Rick Riordan and Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

"Lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old water of life and tears of gold" the doll repeated. Walt was fuming so was Sadie. Carter gasped while Mallery was figuring basically everything out. She internally smirked just because she was hosting the goddess of love doesn't mean she isn't smart. "Well while we're all gathered here and not tired because we are sleeping let's chat. Order number one Victor wants eternal life it's obvious because he's grinning. Unfortunately that means we have to stop him" Mallery said. The rest of the crew looked around to find her locating the others as well. "Walt talk to Anubis it's his mask the doll's talking about, Sadie" Mallery didn't need to finish Sadie was already contacting Isis. "Isis says just because the book is named after her doesn't mean it's hers" Sadie replied quite dully. "It's in Robert's study the book of Isis is the mask is hidden in the catacombs several tasks have to be preformed to reach it each task connecting to a god or goddess" Walt says after a few minutes. Mallery smiled of course Robert would do that. Then she looked at her hair brown as always. "Guys I'm in control I have found peace no blond and blue no perfect California look!" Mallery yelled. "Next order what does Nina know about all of this it's obvious she hid the cup. She's outside spying so she probably knows stuff but more than likely will be not so smart and let some evil spirit out of that cup" Sadie says getting back to business.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elllo all peeps who read this. I hope you like this chapter. What happens to Nina will the awesome Kane crew figure out who the chosen one is? Read to find out. And now the copyright (brings out Malllery)**

**Mallery:I don't want to do this..**

**Me: Oh well or you are going to have bad problems later on in this story**

**Mallery: Rainbow doesn't own any characters or plot developments except me and the Kane crew figuring out basically everything or do they?**

**Me: On with the story**

"Probably... Hey wait she was the last one in the attic. Carter's amulet stopped glowing when she left. She was the one to hide the cup." Walt said. "Yeah but how? Only the chosen one and current hosts can access it after it's destroyed. Janus O'hair destroyed it in 1881 then Sarah found it in 1924. In 1940 Sarah destroyed it because it was causing her family to have to much trouble. She hid the remains in Anubis House. Horus said the chosen one was near what if she is living with us?" Carter said continuing the conversation. "Nina Martin" Mallery suddenly exclaimed. The others looked at her confused. "Well come look at the obvious things Nina had the cup after it was destroyed she also has the eye of Horus necklace only chosen people have it. She has to be the chosen one." Mallery explained. The others looked relentless but nodded their heads in agreement any way. They all heard a beeping noise and everything went black as one by one they woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I realized this story could be better so I am devoted to improving my stories by like a gazillion so I hope you like it. I own nothing but Mallery and wired plot adaptions. Thanks to my devoted readers check out my profile because people I need tributes for an upcoming hunger games fanfiction. On to the story.**

The days after that incident in which they stumbled on the cup things went normally. Nina's grandmother arrived and she was staying with Nina, Amber, and Mallery. Anubis house got a new addition Eddie Miller and Mick left to Australia for a sports school. All was well until one night Nina and Walt woke up at the same time. Walt sprinted to Nina, Amber, and Mallery's dorm as quickly as possible. He loudly knocked on the door. Nina opened it holding her forearm. Walt's eyes narrowed.  
"Nina show me your arm" he said coolly. She silently stretched out her arm the mark of Anubis burning brightly against her skin.  
"How, who?" he asked confused.  
"I don't know" she replied. He shook his head.  
"Nina do not tell anyone about this alright" he ordered.


End file.
